


Trust

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Trust. The perfect lie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment and Let me know how I did.  
> Btw this is set in the first resident evil universe

Albert Wesker sat besides Chris in the helicopter and looked at the other members of S. T. A. R. S. They all looked nervous especially Rebecca who kept clutching the dog tag she wore around her neck  
Chris on the other hand was smiling at Wesker,"it's alright Captain" he reassured  
Wesker chuckled at that, Chris reassuring him everything would be fine.  
Oh how much Wesker wanted to believe him but Wesker knew it wouldn't  
"Captain, everything will be okay? Won't it?" Rebecca whispered looking at him hopefully  
"yes! We are a good team" Wesker reassuringly lied  
Everyone relaxed a little, Barry ate a sandwich.

They were nearly at the drop off point  
"we are nearly there" Chris said to Wesker  
"yes we are" Wesker replied  
Chris placed his hand on top of his  
"you will protect us?"  
Wesker just looked at him  
'I'm sorry' he thought before saying  
"yes, don't you trust me?"  
Chris laughed  
"of course I do!"  
'that's the problem' Wesker mentally scolded himself 

 

The helicopter had landed and the team began to search the wreckage until  
'grrrr'  
A growing could be heard and a pack of dogs ran out and attacked them  
"get in that house over there!  
Jill screamed  
The team ran but a dog leapt for Chris who wasn't fast enough  
But Wesker shot it  
"Chris over here!"  
The two ran into the Manor slamming the doors shut and shot the dogs that were trying to get in. 

Now only Wesker, Chris, Jill and Barry remained  
"let's Check this place out" Wesker began  
"Jill and Barry search over there I will stay here with Chris"  
Jill and Barry headed in the direction Wesker indicated. 

"so Captain what now? It's just me and you" Chris began walking closer to him, "oh and thanks for saving my ass back there" Chris took his hands  
"I knew you would protect me"  
'please.. Don't say that' Wesker mentally pleaded  
"I will always be safe with you"  
Wesker knew it had to be done.. Before Chris said anymore hurtful things  
Wesker pulled him close and kissed him over and over again running his hands down his sides enjoying one last kiss with him before reaching around, he pulled out the needle and jabbed it in Chris's neck, injecting the anesthetic  
"Cap.. Captin! W.. W.. What?! What? Stop..... " Wesker held him close and stroked his hair  
" shhhh... Sleep now" he soothed before Chris slumped in his arms.  
This is not the first time Chris had fallen to sleep in his arms. 

Wesker carried him to the cell and locked Chris in. 

Whatever emotions Wesker had left. Died in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
